Honeymoon Madness
by Kerantli
Summary: Draco and Astoria's honeymoon, well my version of it.


The Two P's - Pairing and Plot competition entry - Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p>Honeymoon Madness<p>

* * *

><p>If they had been expecting rolling beaches with sand so white it was blinding and a picturesque hotel catering for the best of the best, Draco and Astoria where sorely mistaken. They stood in front of a run-down old hotel.<p>

"When your Mother told us she was sending us somewhere special for our Honeymoon, I did not think it would be somewhere like _this_ Draco." Astoria hissed, glaring at him. Draco glared back at her, ignoring the dig at his Mother and making his way into the place, treading carefully to not get any dirt on his boots and robes. Astoria grumbled under her breath, following her new husband.

"We have reservations for Malfoy?" Draco asked the half dead receptionist, taking in the tattered appearance of the foyer, curling his lip at it. "And will you hurry up; I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of the night." He snapped as the old hag took her time.

"Room 206, up the stairs and to your right." The old hag croaked, holding out their key. Draco snatched it from her hand, sneering at her. Inclining his head to Astoria he walked up the stairs, suddenly reminded of the stairs up to the astronomy tower he had taken many a time with Pansy Parkinson and Astoria's older sister Daphne, not often to just watch the stars from the window however.

"Draco, will you lo-"

Draco growled, interrupting her "Astoria. Shut up before I do it myself."

Astoria clamped her mouth shut, suddenly looking a lot more like her sister. Crossing her arms over her chest she sniffed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder with a flick of her head.

"We would not be in this mess if you hadn't gotten knocked up!" Were his only words to her as he flicked his wand, their clothes unpacking themselves and settling into the available drawers and wardrobe. He could still hear his Mothers screeches aimed at them when Astoria's pregnancy had been revealed by the Greengrass's, certain they would haunt him for the rest of his waking life, and into the next world.

"You claim the baby is mine, even though I do NOT remember ever sleeping with you. Then again, your sisters friends with Pansy and I'm sure she had something to do with this predicament we are in." Draco ground out, pacing in front of the bored looking woman. "This is only a marriage of convenience. You're pregnant and I need an heir. If this baby is male, I will claim it as mine. If it is a girl, I won't."

Astoria rolled her eyes at him, looking at her nails.

"I, unlike my sister, am not someone to push around Draco. This child is yours, male or female." Astoria growled back, "You think I wanted to be a part of your family? Don't make me laugh. Your family name is in tarnish Draco. Why would I even think about wanting to have your baby if it wasn't some drunken night in Diagon Alley?"

Draco mirrored her closed off stance before sitting on the bed, making a disgusted noise as it made a groaning sound under his weight. He heard his wife snort behind him.

"That was the bed. It had nothing to do with my low weight." He clarified, feeling slightly foolish that he had to explain to her of all people. She sighed, joining him on the bed.

"Look, we're here for a week tops, if we don't kill each other in the mean time. Why don't we make the best of a bad time and deal? After all, we can't disappoint my Mother, never mind disappointing your Mother as well." Astoria said, sighing again as he grunted at her.

"Why do you always sigh?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean? I don't always sigh, just when pig-headed blond gits get on my nerves I do." Astoria retorted, forgetting about her previous sentence pretty quickly.

"Right, whatever. I'm going to see what is actually edible around here. Do not leave the room, we have no idea who or what could be lurking in the shadows." Draco told her, standing and turning to quickly leave the room and his wife inside.

* * *

><p>"Stop glaring at me! It was my Mother's idea, not mine!" The occupants in the rooms next to the two newly-weds let out a collective groan as they started to shout again. They had been there the whole of three days, and already had had a dozen or so complaints from the other guests.<p>

"Yes, I know _Dear; _but it still doesn't stop me glaring at you!" Astoria shrieked, wanting to wipe the smirk of his face.

"You said yourself we have to deal _Love_. Thus doing everything my Mother throws our way with this hell of a honeymoon." Draco snapped, schooling his face into indifference as he wrapped her arm around his. She looked up at him with a slight questioning look.

"We are going to eat in the disgrace they call a restaurant, and we are going to look like a proper married couple." He hissed at her, pulling her along the hallway and down the stairs, both plastering on fake smiles, ready to face the other occupants.

* * *

><p>The night hadn't been too bad for them, they had finally found a common ground and stuck to that as they ate and drank, the alcohol loosening their tense muscles.<p>

"You know, I think I could stand living with you for the rest of our lives Astoria, and that is not the alcohol talking, Malfoy's can hold their liquor." Draco told her, roving his eyes over her body. She giggled, the tingling sensations from the low alcohol drink going right through her.

"I technically shouldn't be drinking Draco, you know that." She said, looking at him over the rim of her glass.

"Ignore what the Healer said just the once, my Mother did drink with me until she was 3 month pregnant. I came out all right, didn't I?" He puffed his chest out, deflating as she burst into uncontrollable giggles. "I think it's time we should go back to the room, before you start to embarrass me and yourself more." He stood, holding out his hand for her to take.

Astoria nodded, taking his hand and leaning on him as they made their way back to their room. Draco looked surprised as she snuggled into him, before a small smile graced his face.

* * *

><p>Astoria looked up from the bed, raising her plucked eyebrow at Draco as he carried a bowl of melted chocolate over to her.<p>

"What are you going to do with that Draco?" She asked; it was the first time since they had gotten there that he had brought her something.

"Wait and see Astoria, first though strip for me, slowly." He ordered her, smirking as she did just that, standing from the bed, her pale body being revealed as her dress slipped from her shoulders. Draco nodded, placing the bowl onto the bed and sitting next to it. "Kneel in front of me, no covering yourself; I have seen it all before remember."

She nodded, her hips swaying as she walked around the bed and dropped to the floor, looking up into his eyes, a hint of lust dancing in hers.

"Oh yes, I can get used to living with you." He murmured, stroking her hair. Dipping one of his fingers into the melted chocolate, he swiped it over her left breast, smirking as she shivered from the touch. "Especially if you're always this responsive to me."

"I could get used to living with you too Draco, and I'm sure that your son or daughter will adore you." Astoria answered; her breath catching as he grazed over her nipple.

"I'm sure they will do too." Draco whispered as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p>They were both glad when the week was over however and they were able to go back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa quickly descended on them, welcoming Draco back with open arms while sneering at her daughter-in-law.<p>

"I trust you both heeded my warnings, and will not do the same again." She said in a clipped tone when she had stepped back, watching them both with eagle eyes. Draco and Astoria nodded.

"We came to an understanding on our last day Mother. While there is nothing between us, we will put up a united front for the papers." Draco told her, glancing between his Mother and wife who were staring daggers at each other.

"Very well. Dinner will be served at the usual time Draco, do not be late." Narcissa sniffed before leaving the young couple alone.

"Nothing between us? Why did you tell her that Draco?" Astoria had to ask, "Not after the last couple of days anyway." She smirked.

"To get her off our back, if she even realised that there was something else, you would become a breeding mare after this baby is born. And I'm sure you do not want that." Draco soothed her, leading her to his bedroom. "Now, tell me again on how we should deal with what our Mothers wanted?"

Astoria giggled, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

"As you wish." She spoke softly, sliding down his body as they stood in the middle of the deep green room, working the clasp of his robes open and running her fingers down his body.


End file.
